Tour de Ferb
| original= Tour de Ferb | imagem= Tour de Ferb.jpg | legenda= O ciclista Greg LeMond inspirando Baljeet. | temporada= 3 | produçao= 311b | transmissao= 130 | nt= 18 | historia= Jim Bernstein Martin Olson | es= Bernie Petterson Chong Suk Lee | diretor= Jay Lender | eua= 12 de Agosto de 2011 | xdeua= 22 de Outubro de 2011 | br= 15 de Novembro de 2011 | xdbr= 24 de Dezembro de 2011 | emparelhadocom= "Sabujos Ligeiros" }} " " é o décimo oitavo episódio da 3ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos pelo Disney Channel em 12 de Agosto de 2011, uma semana após a estreia do filme. No Brasil, teve sua estreia em 14 de Novembro de 2011, também pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Baljeet confessa que é descendente de uma longa linha de perdedores em eventos ciclísticos, então Phineas e Ferb contam com a ajuda do ciclista Greg LeMond para ajudar Baljeet a competir em uma corrida de bicicleta. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz usa seu "Pop-up-Iantor", que faz com que anúncios pop-up apareçam em qualquer lugar, fazendo ele ganhar milhões e incomodar toda a Área dos Três Estados. Enredo thumb|left|Baljeet conta a história de seus antepassados Phineas e Ferb estão competindo com bicicletas de brinquedo no teto em seu quarto, quando Buford e Baljeet chegam. Phineas se oferece para deixá-los tentar, mas Baljeet explica que não gosta de ciclismo, devido ao fato de que ele vem de uma linha longa de "perdedores em corridas de bicicleta", que eram constantemente atacados por tigres durante cada corrida. Phineas diz a ele que os tigres são raros em Danville por causa de um excluidor de tigres instalado na prefeitura. Enquanto isso, Linda enrega uma caixa para Candace, que recebeu pelo correio. Candace abre animadamente, revelando a sua câmera nova (para poder pegar no flagra). Linda sai para um chá de bebê e Candace pergunta onde Perry está. Perry é mostrado em seu esconderijo. Major Monograma dá informações sobre as atividades do Dr. Doofenshmirtz, mas ele é interrompido por vários anúncios pop-up. thumb|right|Phineas explicando a rota do Tour de Ferb No quintal, Phineas está apresentando a corrida de bicicleta Tour de Ferb. Ele também menciona que as bicicletas foram feitas para serem capaz de suportar qualquer tipo de terreno incomum e que as Garotas Companheiras foram convocadas por Isabella para fazer o trajeto, guiá-los e ajudá-los ao longo do percurso. Phineas, Ferb, Buford e Isabella pedalam ansiosamente em direção à linha de partida, mas Baljeet é hesitante. Phineas então explica que Baljeet tem algo que seus antepassados não tinham: Greg LeMond. E nisso, o ciclista aparece atrás da cerca e tenta dar uma conversa motivacional à Baljeet. A corrida começa. Enquanto a turma está andando de bicicleta, Candace encontra o mapa do Tour de Ferb. Ela o pega e se prepara para acompanhar os meninos e os seus amigos em sua própria bicicleta com sua nova câmera para registrá-los. Perry chega na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz em sua lambreta, mas seu apoio lateral ativa uma armadilha e cabos de computador antigos caem de um tubo, o enrolando, fazendo ele ser incapaz de escapar. As bicicletas da turma passam por meio de um lago, mas a bicicleta de Baljeet atinge um tronco de árvore, e ele cai na água. Greg LeMond surge da água e tenta novamente inspirar Baljeet com um discurso focando em como ele não deve desistir nunca (No entanto, Baljeet não tem intenção de fazer isso) lhe diz uma história sobre como ele já foi confundido com um peru. Baljeet não tem ideia de como responder e simplesmente continua com a corrida. thumb|left|O Pop-up Inator atinge vários locais Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz explica o seu esquema para Perry: com seu Pop-up-inator, ele vai usar anúncios pop-up para servir a seus próprios propósitos malignos. Ele bolou uma grande quantidade de produtos e serviços que poderia anunciar com anúncios pop-up que nunca fecham. A ideia surgiu quando um anúncio pop-up o impediu de fazer um lance com um Super-Multi-inator. A turma avança através da rota, e Candace é capaz de gravar tudo. Enquanto Doofenshmirtz está trabalhando no computador, Perry encontra o fio-guia que, se puxado, poderia desfazer toda a pilha de cabos do computador. Doofenshmirtz tenta atacá-lo, mas acaba acidentalmente atingindo o Pop-up inator, fazendo eles disparar raios em direções erradas. Ele, então, corre atrás de Perry, que está desviando dos vários botões de armadilha. Infelizmente para Doofenshmirtz, ele foi incapaz de desviar dos botões como Perry, e ficou preso em muito mais fios. De volta à casa Flynn-Fletcher, Candace encontra sua mãe no banheiro. Linda tinha acabado de tomar banho, porque houve um "incidente de enjoo matinal" no chá do bebê. Candace tenta lhe mostrar o vídeo em sua câmera, mas um raio do Pop-up-inator de Doofenshmirtz atinge a tela, impedindo Linda de ver a gravação.Freneticamente, Candace pega a sua mãe e a leva para o último obstáculo em sua bicicleta. Linda, apenas enrolada em uma toalha de banho, por sorte está usando um capacete ciclístico. thumb|right|Baljeet vence o Tour de Ferb Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella estão prestes a saltar o abismo de Danville para chegar à linha de chegada. Candace leva sua mãe para o abismo para que ela possa ver os meninos tentarem o salto perigoso, mas, devido ao Pop-up inator, um painel de anúncio impede sua visão. Perry destrói o Pop-up inator. Baljeet está quase perto da linha de chegada, quando Greg LeMond passa por ele. Surpreso, Baljeet diz: "Eu pensei que fosse me motivar.". LeMond alegremente responde: "Funcionou tão bem, que eu acabei me motivando também". Quase imediatamente, no entanto, ele é atacado por um tigre e, com isso, Baljeet consegue vencer a corrida. Transcrição Músicas *''Tiras e Bolas de Borracha'' (Instrumental) *''Vai, Vai, Phineas'' (Instrumental) *''Flagra Está no Papo'' *''Tour de Ferb'' Créditos Finais Último verso de Tour de Ferb. Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha do "Jovem Demais" Nenhuma Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Nada Ué, cadê o Perry? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Nenhuma Ah, aí está você, Perry! Nada Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Eu te odeio Nada Informações de Fundo *A história motivacional que Greg LeMond conta para Baljeet sobre o acidente de caça realmente aconteceu. "Seu cunhado, acidentalmente descarregou sua espingarda a poucos metros de LeMond, o atingindo nas costas com 1 bala e quase o matou". *Linda e Candace veem Doofenshmirtz, mas só a sua imagem. Informações de Produção *Este é um dos três episódios que foi mencionado durante a entrevista do elenco de Phineas e Ferb no New York Times, em 9 de Julho de 2011 sobre um episódio com "tema Tour de France".Live stream New York Times *A Rádio Disney promoveu a promoção "Get Animated with Phineas and Ferb". Ali B., de 9 anos, foi a vencedora e apareceu no episódio como a nova Garota Companheira.Site do concurso *Greg LeMond faz uma participação especial. Nos EUA, quem dublou a sua voz foi ele mesmo. Estreias Internacionais *30 de Setembro de 2011 (Family Channel) *07 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney XD Alemanha) *15 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney Channel América Latina) *19 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) *14 de Dezembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *10 de Janeiro de 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) *12 de Fevereiro de 2012 (Disney Channel Ásia) *12 de Fevereiro de 2012 (Disney XD Holanda) *26 de Fevereiro de 2012 (Disney XD Polônia) *31 de Março de 2012 (Disney XD Espanha) *12 de Abril de 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) Erros *As botas de Candace estão vermelhas ao invés de rosa, quando ela passa por Greg LeMond na lagoa. *Além disso, quando Candace passa Greg LeMond, a câmera não está em seu capacete. *Quando a linha de chegada com as Garotas Companheiras torcendo é vista, o cabelo de Adyson foi mostrado em uma cor mais brilhante do que o habitual. *Quando Candace entrou no banheiro para falar com sua mãe, a janela estava fechada, mas na próxima cena, ela está aberta. *Doofenshmirtz diz que foi modelo de um produto na década de 80, para financiar o seu primeiro Inator. No entanto, segundo "Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", ele fez o seu primeiro Inator quando criança. *Enquanto Candace coloca suas luvas de bicicleta, seus cílios desaparecem. *No último quadro da cena que mostra a linha de chegada, a palavra "Finish" fica ao contrário e a nova Garota Companheira desaparece. *Quando Candace leva Linda até a bicicleta, ela estava com sua câmera, mas ela a tinha jogado na pia. Na cena seguinte, a câmera desaparece. *Em uma cena, antes de Perry ser atingido pelos cabos de computador, o botão da armadilha estava amarelo. Além disso, quando Perry chega no prédio com a lambreta, ele não estaciona próximo ao botão, e os vários outros botões espalhados que são mostrados em uma próxima cena, não são vistos. *Quando Candace está prestes a mostrar à Linda o que os meninos estão fazendo, eles estão saltando do abismo, mas algumas cenas depois, eles ainda estão descendo o morro. *Quando Candace está no barco, ela é vista usando os seus sapatos habituais, em vez de suas botas. Continuidade *Uma breve parte de Tiras e Bolas de Borracha é ouvida como música de fundo enquanto Baljeet explica os problemas de sua família em corridas de bicicleta ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Phineas e Ferb aprimoraram as suas bicicletas velhas, como disseram que iriam fazer no episódio "Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil". Alusões *'Tour de France' - O título do episódio está relacionado com a competição ciclística Tour de France que acontece durante o verão. *'E.T.' - Quando as crianças andam em suas bicicletas sobre o abismo, por uma fração de segundo, é uma referência a cena da bicicleta voando no filme E.T. *'A Família Robinson' - A armadilha de tigre é uma referência ao filme da Disney, onde o menino faz uma armadilha e captura um tigre e, no final, os piratas caem na armadilha como os ancestrais de Baljeet na corrida de bicicleta. *'O Menino Lobo' - O tigre tem uma aparência semelhante à de Shere Khan, o antagonista principal da história. Shere Khan também tinha um padrão de atacar as pessoas no filme. Trivialidades *É a primeira vez que o pai de Baljeet, a avó Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Gertrude Zupermühltienatör e uma Garota Companheira desconhecida fazem suas aparições. *Este é o segundo episódio a ter só o nome Ferb no título, sendo "Invasão dos Raptores do Ferb" o primeiro episódio (com exceção do episódio de Olho nas Diferenças: "Rápido e Ferbuloso: Desafio Danville"). *É a sexta vez que Baljeet monta em alguma coisa ("Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração", "Quem Gosta de Boliche?", "Transpassando Sólidos", "Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Esta é a terceira vez que Phineas e Ferb ensinaram Baljeet a fazer algo ("Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "Os Baljeatles"). *O filme "A Porcaria da Noiva" que Linda e Lawrence estavam assistindo no cinema, foi visto novamente ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). *O Patinho Momo aparece nas joelheiras de Candace ("Férias no Havaí", "Nerds Versus Nerds", "Corre, Candace! Corre!", "Mamãe, Tá Me Ouvindo?"). *Este é o segundo episódio em que Isabella tem apenas uma linha de diálogo. O primeiro foi "Ídolo Pop". *O estádio de beisebol que aparece em "Aquário no Quintal" reaparece neste episódio. *Segunda vez que Candace cai em uma cachoeira ("Férias no Havaí"). *Quarta vez em que Doofenshmirtz é capturado pela própria armadilha ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace", "Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil", "O Que Essa Coisa Faz?"). *Candace usa o mesmo capacete de quando ela estava indo visitar Jeremy, no episódio "Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva". *Este episódio mostra o logotipo da Área dos Três Estados pela primeira vez em um episódio regular, após ser revelado no filme "Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão". *O sapo com chifres faz uma aparição ("O Melhor Dia da Preguiça"). *Baljeet menciona que não tem possibilidade de colocar o pé atrás da cabeça, algo que Django afirma ser capaz de fazer no episódio "Hoje é Dia de Circo". *O banheiro de Phineas e Ferb é visto novamente ("O Código do Implicante"). *Este é o quarto episódio onde uma música continua nos créditos finais, sendo as outras Fritos, Dia do Faz Nada e Ponteiras. *É a terceira vez que Doofenshmirtz tenta ser milionário. ("Quem Gosta de Boliche?", "A Barraca de Limonada") Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Phillip Maia como Greg LeMond Referências en:Tour de Ferb pl:Tour de Ferb Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada